Pokémon: Red's Harvest
by VileKaizer
Summary: The world of Pokémon that you know is a lie. There are no cute little critters or gym leaders. There is no Elite 4 or Pokémon League. All of this is within the mind of a psychotic teenage boy, and the only detective to take on the case? A man named Blue.
1. Prologue

Pokémon: Red's Harvest

Prologue

Pallet Town. Such a small place. So many vibrant colors and children at play. A humble setting in which no one could ever imagine any wrongs being done, any lies being told, any disasters striking... But those who think in ways such as that are wrong. This small town on the southwestern coast of Kanto is far from a humble place. In reality the colorful surroundings are but a facade. The happiness is but fictional.

This is a place for the insane.

Pallet Town is a hospital for the mentally helpless. Those who enter here are never released back into society, held within a masquerade of joy and peace meant to calm their shattered minds. However, there are some who lost tranquility long ago...

This is where our story begins. Not a beautiful village nestled in the hills, nor an amazingly gracious abode. We must start in a less fortunate place. A realm of shit and despair.

From one of the windows on the second floor, a boy could be seen today. Brown hair, reaching his shoulders and messily sprawled away from his eyes. A red and white cap with matching jacket. The doctors refered to him as Red, no one knowing his real name. He just seemed to have arrived there one day. No known relatives, no friends; it was as if his existance was an anomaly in and of itself.

Red's problem was severe aspergers syndrome, coupled with level 4 schizophrenia. The voices in his head seemed to control his actions, but he would never tell anyone what they said. What they told him he was to do each day. He just told the doctors, "He says I should!" with that faint smile on his face, eyes dabbed with bags and shadows.

_"Hello there! Welcome to the world of Pokémon!"_

"Po... ké... mon?"

It was a new voice today. Red didn't recognize it at all, an entirely new personality as well. The voice was that of an old man, wise and intelligent in his years.

"Who are you?"

_"My name is Oak! People call me the Pokémon Professor!"_

"Oak... Professor Oak..."


	2. Chapter 1

Pokémon: Red's Harvest

Chapter One: Celadon! Viridian! Red and Blue Go Green!

The streets of Celadon City were crowded. Hardly any room to get around, and you wouldn't really expect much more than road rage on this day. It was insanely hot, temperatures were up to 110 degrees Fahrenheit. One of those days that you couldn't possibly get a taxi without being yelled at by the prick stuck behind the driver you waved over. In short, it sucked.

There was one man however who wasn't letting the heat get to him. He WAS the heat. No man got away while he was on the chase, and this goon from the street gang known as "The Rockets" was no different from normal. Blue's motorcycle, the RK-9, was unrivaled. Custom steering, racing engine, enhanced NOS systems installed; this detective would get his man no matter what. His pride wouldn't allow anything less.

Taking his chase to the sidewalk when the traffic proved too difficult to navigate, Blue quickly came up with a plan to catch this thug. Flipping the switches of the cycle's NOS tanks, his speed increased tenfold, and soon he found himself launching the bike over a fruit stand. Landing, he flipped the switches off to help regain control, and slid to a stop. The Rocket, hitting his breaks, flipped over the officer, hitting his face on the concrete several times before finally his body lost speed and momentum. He was caught, but now there was a bloody mess all over the sidewalk and building next to them.

"Blasting off again, huh?" He then smirked at his little joke and pulled the guy up to his feet, slamming him against the wall. Patting him down, he didn't feel anything on him. No weapons, no unusual lumps in his clothing... Then why was this guy running?

"I ain't got nuttin' on me, man! C'mon, let me go!" The guy struggled to get free, but Blue simply tightened his hold.

"With that outfit on? Fat chance." He then pulled out his handcuffs and strapped them to the thug's wrists. They were bound to find something to pin this rat with once they boys back at headquarters looked up some identification and records.

"Blue! New orders from HQ!" a feminine, yet authoritative voice rang out from above. Looking up, Blue noticed the helicopter descending towards them. It was Jenny, his partner. To tell the truth, he didn't enjoy being given an officer that just got out of the academy to look out for, let alone a woman, but she had a certain air about her. The kind that said, 'You fuck with me and I'll break your neck.'

Throwing the grunt up into the transporter, Blue then climbed the rope ladder and took a seat. No one was in here but the pilot and Jenny... Odd.

"What exactly-" he started, but was then cut off by the female.

"Pallet Town. A patient escaped. He's just a kid, but they have him labeled as dangerous." She then flipped through the papers within the folder in her hands, and flicked a photograph to her commander. "Goes by Red."

"I was actually going to ask what we were going to do about my bike, but okay..."

Jenny simply sighed impatiently before responding, "28 years old and still worried about toys you can simply replace."

"Hey! Bikes cost money! Which, I'll have you know, I'm not loaded with like the guys at work say!"

"Yeah right, you're just cheap."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

The helicopter then began to ascend, the blades moving faster and faster, blocking out the sound of their argument. They were headed to Pallet Town to catch this kid.

* * *

><p>The sound of wood hitting flesh. Blood splatter. Repeated beatings. And then... giggling.<p>

Red simply stared down at the corpse of the old man laying before him, a tiny smile upon his lips. The laughter never ceased though, it only seemed to grow stronger as the realization never set in as to what he had done.

In reality, the old man had seen the boy and recognized his description which had been given over the radio. He had reached for his cellphone, and that was his last mistake. Red couldn't go back to Pallet Town, Professor Oak had made it clear. He was to take on the Pokémon League and return home a hero. He couldn't go back now.

As a new explanation for what had happened filled the teen's mind, his face calmed before turning into an overjoyed expression. No killing had happened, this man had simply showed him the best way to catch a Pokémon! That's right!

"Thanks for the help mister!" Red exclaimed as he ran towards the dense forest ahead of him. A dark and gloomy place Viridian Forest was, but it was a crucial part of the boy's journey. He had to make it through.

The entrance to the forest seemed to be blocked out for some reason, but Red paid that no mind. In fact, he didn't even notice it. His goal was to make it to Pewter City and face the first Gym Leader on his list: Brock.

Shaking his head at the thought of the upcoming battle that awaited him, the kid just delved deeper into the dark forest, trying only to stay focused on his current predicament. This place looked like a maze, large trees blocking his path in several directions. It would be easy for someone to get lost in here.

"Hey, you!" a voice rang out, catching Red off-gaurd. Turning around, he saw a boy running his way. The tears of fear in his eyes went unnoticed though, as the deranged teen's mind began to race once more.

_"He wants to have a Pokémon battle with you."_ Professor Oak's voice called to him. _"You can't run from a battle, you know that right? Once the challenge you, you have to go through with it!"_

"Alright, kid, let's go!" Red called out smiling as he turned his hat backwards. He then fell silent as he approached the little boy grabbing his arm.

"Please, you got to help me-"

_"Good luck, m'boy!"_

Bark busting open. Blood splatter. Screams of pain and laughter filled the foggy forest to the brim.

_"See, that wasn't so hard, was it? You're getting very good at battling, Red."_

Rummaging through the kid's pockets, Red pulled out the little change he had on him and then rose back to his feet. Giving his nose a quick scratch, he then gave out a peace sign with his forefinger and middle-finger.

"Yes, yes, yes! I won another battle!"

Next stop, Pewter City. The land between rugged mountains!


End file.
